villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullets in the Gun
"Bullets in the Gun" is a song by Toby Keith for the album of the same name. The song tells of a drifter that fell in love with a dancer that decide to steal from her boss and flee to the country. As the two flee they eventually end up in a shoot out where his partner abandons him. Lyrics They used to call me lightning I was always quick to strike Had everything I own In the saddles on my bike I had a reputation For never staying very long Just like a wild and restless drifter Like a cowboy in a song I met a dark haired beauty Where they lay the whiskey down In southern Arizona In a little border town She had to dance for money In that dusty old saloon I dropped a dollar in the jukebox Played that girl a tune, yeah Never see it comin' It just hits you by surprise It's that cold place in your soul And the fire in her eyes That makes you come together Like wild horses when they run Now the cards are on the table and The bullets in the gun She was sittin' on my lap We still had shots to kill When a man pulled up Who owned the bar In a Cadillac Deville Grabbed her by her raven hair And threw her on the floor Said, "No free rides for the cowboys, That ain't what I pay you for, no" She jumped up and grabbed my pistol Stuck it in the fat man's back Said, "Open up the safe And put your money in the sack" Then tied his hands behind him And put a blindfold on his eyes Said, "If you're dumb enough to chase us, man, You're dumb enough to die" Never see it comin' It just hits you by surprise It's that cold place in your soul And the fire in her eyes Makes you come together Like wild horses when they run Now the cards are on the table And the bullets in the gun We rode across the border Down into Mexico When you're runnin' from the law Ain't that where everybody goes We came upon a town With a name I couldn't spell She gave me what I came for In that Mexican motel I woke up to sirens And the sound of running feet Near 50 Federals locked and loaded in the street She grabbed my 44 I grabbed the money in the sack I kissed her for the last time And we headed out the back Every gun was on us And every heartbeat pounded The only thing that's left to do When they got you all surrounded She fired that old pistol But we didn't stand a prayer Money hit the gravel Bullets filled the air Never see it comin' Just hits you by surprise It's that cold place in your soul And the fire in her eyes Makes you come together Like wild horses when they run Now the cards are on the table and The bullets in the gun Bullets in the gun Bullets in the gun Bullets in the gun Video Toby Keith - Bullets In The Gun Category:Independent Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Solos